Religion
A summary of the faiths of the void Deities by Pantheon The Valeran Pantheon; the one Sertian Pantheon; the wandering The Anduin Pantheon: the forefathers The Dwarven pantheon: The forgers The Arothian pantheon; the undergods The Elemental pantheon: the raging ones The Cailean gods: The Stormwarders The Overdeities: the eternal Ranks explained: Elder deity An Elderdeity refers to a divine essence that existed before the war of the overdeities and the creation of the world. Not much is known about the elderdeities and what they represent. One of the few names that pop up in theological scriptures is the Elderdeity Oerth, which is basically the original essence of reality and the creator of the Overdeities Io and Rakunth. Other names appear in the most ancient of legends, and researchers disagree upon many theories. Some even speculate that Illseline, the Eldritch deity, is in fact an Elder deity of another reality. Overdeity Overdeities are ancient powers and are omnipresent in every aspect of life. They are also called Prime powers. They symbolize an abstract philosophy instead of a tangible dogma. In general, overdeities don’t interfere with their worshippers. Divine interaction and avatars are unheard. They still give clerical- and domainspells to their clerics, but in general show hardly any interest to the material plane. Greater Gods Greater gods are gods that targets a broad audience for worship. Often these gods are the head of a pantheon (like Lissandra for the Sertian Pantheon) or represent a portfolio that is worshipped by many different cultures (like Nepthys being the mayor god of knowledge and magic). Greater gods have the power to create new Devine Sparks, making it possible for mortals to ascend in divinity. Because of the Vow of Divinity, gods are not allowed to have direct contact with mortals, but uses religion to steer people in the right direction. However, when to much is at stake they bend the rules a bit and uses servants or avatars for divine interventions. Lesser gods Lesser gods often focus on a smaller group of followers; the deity can be focused on a particular region, race, profession or other niche. They are less powerful than Greater Gods, and can’t create a new Divine Spark. But they do have to follow the Vow of Divinity. Demigods Demigods are one step below the Lesser God and always born mortal (or half mortal) before they ascended into Godhood. The focus of their portfolio is either on a really specific area or an unpopular theme. Because of their small sphere of influence, Demigods often break the Vow of Divinity; using divine intervention or even contacting mortals directly. The other gods do not always strictly follow their actions so they often get away with it. Also, because the Demigods where born here, they have a stronger connection with the material plane. Titans ''' Titans are more ancient than many of the gods, and where created by Roknar the Earthforger to shape the world. Titans have a divine spark, but hardly enough to grant clerical or domainspells. Titans don’t like being worshipped and will actively prevent any organized religion around them. Most of the Titans that once shaped the mountains and the trees are still within the rings on the Material plane. Many of them are sleeping, frozen or buried. '''Dragon Aspects The Dragon Aspects are the first-born dragon of every Dragonflight, hatched by Io itself. From the gods they received duties to represent a certain aspect on the material plane. This way the gods had a more direct way of influencing the material plane without breaking the vow of divinity. However, after the death of the Anmys the Golden Aspect, the other Dragon Aspects started to fight against each other. Many of the aspects lost track of their goals and fell into corruption or indifference.